The Things Left Unseen
by rainbowrider1290
Summary: There's a story behind every front, every aspect of a person's demeanor, everything that makes them who they are is part of that complex story. This one tells the story of Sabrina Raincomprix, how her life reached this point, and how she feels about it. It's about time we hear her side of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I just happened to notice that there are not enough fics describing Sabrina as a character, and I'd just like to really look into that, especially because there are so many on Chloe. Also, I really like the idea of Sabrina and Max. Hopefully you enjoy this one!**

 **By the way, this is something of an AU when Sabrina meets Chloe in Year 9. It doesn't change the events that happen, it's just a little thing I missed. Shout out to yellow14 for pointing out my mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: MLB and all its characters would be wrapped in warm blankets and be given food while most pairings become canon by now if this were mine. So no.**

* * *

Sabrina hadn't always been a meek voice to be stomped on. She used to love learning, love her classmates, love being faced with a challenge, and when she solved that challenge, she loved the surge of confidence she got. She loved breathing in life and everything it had to offer. Until her life was mounted for a downward spiral.

In fifth grade, there came a fateful day that would start the pattern of events that would weigh down on her enough to deform her spirit into something unrecognizable. This was the day she last saw her mother.

The room that should have felt more open was cramped and crushing with all the beeping machines. The white of the walls looked more like gray as they were stained by the terrible sadness felt by those who inhabited it. Though this was not just any Hospital room. This was room 27B.

* * *

A little Sabrina Raincomprix was excited to see her mother after a wonderful day at school. She had received not one, but _two_ good tests back, _and_ she made a new friend who liked school as much as she did. His name was Max, and she didn't know it yet, but they would later become study partners, go-to people for help, and overall inseparable.

She was bouncing in her seat to tell her sunshine of a mother all about it. Her father in the driver's seat in front of her had already heard the story and had a gentle smile on his face. For he knew the truth, but wanted to prolong his little daughter's excitement just a little longer.

All Roger Raincomprix felt was terror for what he was supposed to do now. Sabrina was going to have questions he wouldn't know how to answer, he was going to have to see that smile of hers grow dimmer, and worst of all, he feared that she would come to resent him or blame him for what would inevitably happen to her mother; but for now, he smiled and relished the moment of happiness from his daughter that was almost contagious.

They reached the towering building in less time than Roger would have liked and more time than Sabrina hoped. The nurse with her surprisingly genuine smile led them through the maze of hallways and as they reached room 27B, they were told to wait outside for a moment until they were told to go in.

Claire Raincomprix used to be radiant in her beauty. Red hair that glowed in the sun, a bright laugh that could brighten any storm, and most of all, the most comforting hugs, the ability to listen, and how her eyes would sadden whenever she saw a loved one sad and how she couldn't stand to see them hurt. No matter what, she could be counted on to come through. This would be the first time she wouldn't. And even though Sabrina's innocent eyes refused to see the dark circles under her eyes, her hair darkened by sweat, the paleness of her skin and the lackluster of her eyes, they all knew it; and even though no one dared to accept the unjust end to something so beautiful, she had taken the bitter pill like a soldier. Sabrina wasn't stupid. She knew that her father was trying to make her feel better, but she understood that her _maman_ was going away. And she was not coming back.

When the pair entered the room, she looked up from her lap and her red eyes immediately brightened. She slowly pushed herself up as Sabrina ran to the bedside with a cheerful " _Maman!"_

" _Cherie!_ How was your day?" She said in a way that could have fooled anyone into thinking everything was okay.

"I got a 98 on my Maths test, _and_ a 100 on my Spelling quiz! Oh! And I made a new friend today!" She listed proudly.

"Oh my, that's wonderful! I would expect nothing less from you _cherie._ " She replied reaching up to stroke her hair after bopping her on he nose. At that moment, Roger approached them.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked quietly. He knew if he spoke any louder, his voice would start to shake and Claire made it very clear that she did not want that. Claire paused for a moment, thinking on her answer. One learns to do that when they appreciate the meaning of the words "well", "good", and "fine".

"At peace." She said, and Roger believed her. She was about to say something else, but her eyes focused on somewhere else, her expression turned to one of shock, and she slowly laid back down on the bed. Her warm expression turned stony.

"Sabrina, Roger, I want you to listen to me." And no one fails to comply to this command.

"I love you both _so much_ and that will _never_ change. Even when you don't see me anymore, I will. Always and always and always. I ask only one thing of you two." Her eyes begin to water at this.

"Be happy. Do what makes you happy, and disregard what anyone says about what makes you happy." She paused to catch her breath and struggled to smile again. She spoke quietly in the silent room, resting her head on the pillow. A single tear dropped from her right eye as she put in one last effort, draining her remaining energy, to say one more thing.

"I love you" came the shaky whisper, and her strength gave out. Her eyes closed gently as she felt a white light enveloping her as her soul began to slide.

It had been said before, but this one held a different meaning than the last. _Goodbye. I'm going to miss you as much as you're going to miss me._

* * *

Her father was an excellent support system, no one could deny that Roger Raincomprix was there to cry and talk with his girl. But there were certain questions that he couldn't answer though he tried. Oh _goodness_ , he tried. He just couldn't replace the empty space that had been left when Claire… He refused to even conceive the idea of a light so bright to be out.

Max also helped. By this time, he could tell that something was off with his friend, and he asked about it once, but she paused for a moment, and quickly said she was fine. Deciding not to push, Mx did his best to cheer is friend up the only way he knew how: by fanboying about the topics discussed in class just like they always did, of course.

Sixth grade was just starting and Sabrina had closed herself off a little bit from her father and everyone else during this time. Max had recently moved away with a tearful goodbye, and it was just harder to connect with everyone who just didn't _know_ how she felt. She just couldn't relate to them anymore. In short, she had forgotten how to trust.

Though now that Max was gone, the other kids didn't like that Sabrina dressed different and how confidently she spoke in class, and wanted to bring her down a notch. So every day, just enough that it would hurt, but ambiguous enough to lack proof of bullying. A sly comment here and there, a snicker behind her after she heard her name, and she always sat alone. The thing is that by eighth grade, when people asked her what was wrong, she would say "nothing" because she was so used to it that it was considered normal for her. And her father was concerned.

By the time ninth grade rolled around, she was at the top of her class, and her and her father had to move to a different part of the city because of work. Lycee Francois Dupont was where she would be enrolled. Her heart sped up in excitement as she heard Max's name on the list during her first roll-call, as she would finally get to see her best friend of old again, but her hope was short-lived as the girl beside her commented on her turquoise shorts and how they were a fashion atrocity; and thus, she met Chloe.

See, when a human being is exposed to something that clearly has negative effects for an extended period of time, they don't only see it as normal, they become addicted to it. So she was initially repulsed by Chloe's demeanor, but subconsciously gravitated towards it because it was familiar.

On top of that, her classes were starting to teach things she didn't understand as quickly as normal. Being the overachiever she is, she worked at it harder and harder, but she just couldn't grasp it. When her first test came back and she saw a red 56 on it, she got up and took it as a sign to work harder, and threw herself into her schoolwork even more. She was not improving like she wanted to, and this took a toll on her.

 _Why can't I grasp it? I've been able to before._

 _What's going on with me? All the other kids get it._

 _I've been working harder, so WHY isn't it WORKING?!_

 _Work harder, deadlines are coming closer… My average is suffering…_

 _This is what defines me! What do I have if not my genius?!_

 _What would_ maman _think? Oh I miss her so._

This was the war waged on her mind when she was alone. Not that Chloe helped much. The extra homework provided a way to occupy her mind. A twisted route to escape from a sadness that was pent up and needed to be released. Then she started letting it out, just not in the way one might suggest. The light within her had gone out, leaving only glowing embers behind by the time she reached tenth grade.

Sabrina used to be this kind, genius who was not afraid of what other people thought. No one remembered that Sabrina. No one except one person. The only one who cared enough to know that something was wrong within those uncharacteristic snarky remarks and do something about it. Max remembered; and he wanted the bright girl he used to share his excitement of school with back. And he was just about to get his chance.

* * *

 **A/N: There's what I think happened in Sabrina's life before she met Chloe (which I totally forgot was in Year 2, but *shrugs* I'm going to ignore that bit of the canon) And even though her father is great, I feel like the fact that she's a valuable human being hasn't sunk in yet. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- rainbowrider 1290**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed, followed, and favourited. It was majorly appreciated. Here's the part I'm more excited about.**

 **For the Guest that reviewed: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hopefully you enjoy this bit.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Max was exiting the library after doing some light reading on coding and programming, but he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

 _Crying._

 _In the Library._

 _Hours after school._

Now, Max knew that there were a lot of misconceptions about him, but despite what everyone said when they thought he wasn't paying attention, he is _not_ a robot, he can _feel_ emotions, and the fact that he doesn't possess looks or charm does not make him less human than anyone else, thank you very much. So no. He was not just going to keep walking, thinking crying to be just a weakness of human sentiment or some crap like that.

He kept his footsteps silent, as to not startle the person hiding within the bookshelves. It was a sobbing that came from years of practice of keeping it quiet. Almost silent. Barely over a whisper. Max knew because his own mother sounded just like that.

What he didn't expect to see was a head of orange hair slumped on her knees, shoulders shaking. He was almost afraid to approach her, the image unreal as he had been in her class when her mother was still alive, he got to see the best side of her until he moved. He had been so excited to hear that she was in his class until he saw her _willingly_ serving Chloe and even joining in. Up until now, he thought it was simply a change she went through, but for some reason, that afternoon gave him hope. He really wanted his best friend back. He hadn't forgotten. So he took a major risk.

"Sabrina?" He half-whispered, taking a step towards her. Startled, her head shot up, and her hands instinctively rubbed at her eyes, though realizing she was caught, she just looked down and hoped he wouldn't ask about it.

"Oh. Hi Max. You know, I was really excited when I heard that we were in the same class, I've just been busy with-"

"Chloe's homework?" He interrupted, saddened by the shakiness of her voice.

"Well, yeah…. But she has an important event at the hotel going on today and-"

"Every other day as well?" after that, Sabrina didn't know how to respond. She couldn't kid herself anymore. Max probably thought she was pathetic, her father would be ashamed of her if he knew what actually happened in school, and… So would her mother if she was still around.

"Sabrina, what's going on?" He said, tone sombering.

 _Here's what's going on. I've come to terms with the fact that I've become someone I'm not proud of. I'm not doing what makes me happy, I'm disobeying my mother's last wish, I'm playing a role in other people's misery, and I'm keeping my problems bottled up because my father doesn't need more stress in his life and neither does anyone else. Also, no one seems to have those problems, so it must mean there's something wrong with me that I can fix myself. School's getting harder and it's not doing anything to help, and I've lost my love for life. I miss my mother like she has a piece of my soul. I want to be held, I want someone to listen, I want someone to tell me it's going to be okay, but no one even dares approach me because I've become an awful person. Thank you for asking. No one's done that in a while._

"I-I'm…" A sniffle. "F-fine." She finished shakily.

"Come on, Sabrina. I know it's been a while, but I probably still know you better than anyone else." He said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't see how it's going to help." She said looking down, more tears falling onto the book she was reading. Max sighed.

"Here's the thing; even though the brain can never get full, your tolerance can. Because of your brain's constant cognitive overload, it has the tendency to follow the masses and copy the patterns demonstrated by others in exchange of acceptance that comes from what the human being subconsciously wants contact with people. Your brain is physically altering the distribution of dopamine, endorphins, serotonin, and oxytocin, throughout it to respond to certain situations, it's simple psychology." He attempted the only way he knew how.

"Well, duh." She replied. "I know what's going on, I just don't know why my troubleshooting isn't working." Frustration was creeping up on her voice.

"Have you tried talking about it?" He said with a smirk.

"Well no. But I should be able to fix this by myself. I've always been able to… So _why_ am I struggling?!"

"Because you're not a machine that has a formula to fix any problem. If I knew about your problem, I might be able to help you fix it." Max offered.

"It's honestly okay. I don't want to bug you with it. Plus, it's not like you'd understand anyway." She got up to leave, giving her eyes one last furious rub. Max couldn't control what left his mouth next.

"When I was in sixth grade, just a little while after I moved, my father left home." The second this left his mouth, Sabrina froze on the spot and turned her head.

"My mother was so devastated that she would cry herself to sleep every night when she thought I couldn't hear." Max was looking at the floor now.

"Max… I'm really-"

"And she worked extremely hard because with her son, there was no room to mess up. I could tell she loved me past the brim, she was just exhausted all the time. So I wanted to compensate for her efforts. We were both pained and shocked... But we didn't have time to properly talk about it." He continued, tears beginning to stain his eyes at the memory. "And I haven't had the courage to go into her room when I hear those sobs. You remind me so much of her, and I just don't want you to feel that kind of crushing loneliness. No one should have to." He finished, pausing, waiting to see some change in her expression.

Sabrina couldn't remember when she sat down again. In the pregnant silence, her guard was down and began softly to open up to her old friend. "My mother… Passed away… In the summer after I met you." She took a shaky breath, and then she told him the rest. It started to trickle in bits and pieces, uncertainty laced within them, but then it was like someone had released a dam after years and years of oppression. How she felt awful for the person she had become, the overwhelming guilt of letting everyone down, her mother, her father, Chloe, how she truly _was_ afraid to be alone again, she told him _everything_.

By the time it had all waterfalled out of Sabrina, she was sobbing, and Max had his hands wrapped around her. Gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm as she cried the violent storm of overwhelming regret, loss, and feelings undealt with. And when even the whispering panting had died down, they stayed like that just a little longer. She returned his embrace with a silent " _Thank you"_ , and they reveled in each other's company, simply feeling what it was like to be held and comforted. Remembering something from what seemed ages ago: _trust._ To absolutely and completely have that in someone to have empathy from even when they know everything; flaws, scars, and pain included.

* * *

When the librarian came to tell the only inhabitants left that it was time to close the library, all she found was two broken souls wrapped up in each others' embrace, tear tracks covering both faces, books sprawled around them, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. The librarian didn't have the heart to wake them, so she smiled and left behind the ultimate display of trust.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know about you, but I just really like these two, pkay? I'm thinking of posting another chapter on what happens next. Sabrina and Chloe, her and Max, her and her other classmates and how some people react. If you have any comments, especially constructive criticism, feel free to hit that 'Review' button!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-rainbowrider1290**


End file.
